


Step by step

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [35]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the one that takes a while for Bellamy to like Clarke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Step by step

During the first days on Earth, those days when they seemed to be in none’s land and when they could swear they were free and unlimited, Bellamy Blake, the oldest of the criminals, planted his own version of anarchy.

That was also the time when he came to know the doctor’s daughter who was starting to get on his nerves just by being alive (which was a bit of an irony, since it was his own sister’s sin as well back in the Ark).

She was blonde and bossy and wanted to set an structure that he knew was necessary, but also kind of boring.

It was out of desire to annoy her (along with some other major things that should be forgotten) that he sat up the removal of wristbands. It would piss her off, but it also set some rules that she oh, so much wanted.

Surprisingly enough, she found her way to avoid his command using his own command. Girl had balls, he couldn’t deny it.

That’s why it was so shocking for him when Clarke strutted in his direction a few days later demanding him to take the thing off.

“Beg your pardon?” he had replied, his eyebrows up high.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.” She had said, such fierceness in her tone, the way she cadenced her voice. It was almost intimidating.

“Sure thing, princess.”

It was easy to see that she was growing on him.


End file.
